Powerpuff girls Doujinshi: Red Menace
by NicoleChan14
Summary: (Futura escena)"Esos ojos, rojos, rojos como la... sangre, su personalidad, tan fria, nisiquiera se inmutaba en las batallas ¿Acaso podremos detenerla? ¿Como? Ella sin duda es su... mayor creacion..." "¿Oh, acaso por fin lo admites hermanita?" "¡No Bell!" Mal summary
1. Todo tiene un inicio

**Hola de nuevo, esta vez vengo a entregarles esta historia del reconocido comic del gran dibujante Bleedman; Powerpuff girls Doujinshi, mi idea sucede después de el capitulo 6 para que no hayan confusiones. La historia original de las chicas superpoderosas le pertenece a Cartoon Network, Bell y el comic de PPGD le pertenecen a Bleedman. Espero que les guste, comenten, etc.**

Powerpuff girls Doujinshi: Red Menace

Cap. 1: Todo tiene un inicio

Una semana a pasado desde el día en que Dexter y las chicas rescataron a Bombón de un desquiciado Mandark, pero con un gran precio, la vida de este ultimo. El día a día de todos había vuelto a ser monótona, Dexter se había vuelto mas callado y distanciado con los demás y Bombón intentaba ayudarle, pero no sabia como, Burbuja se había unido al taller de canto donde le iba muy bien, y Bellota siempre estaba presente en las actividades deportivas con su club de fans siempre haciéndole barra.

En la primaria de Megaville, en la cafetería, Burbuja estaba conversando con Mandy y Gaz sobre lo que han hecho en el taller. Bellota estaba con Tottie, Suzie y el resto de su club hablando del partido de futbol que había jugado Bellota el día de ayer. Mientras que Bombón y Dexter estaban sentados en silencio.

Sabes Dexter, ya empezaron las inscripciones para un concurso de ciencias de la municipalidad.- Dijo Bombón para romper el hielo.- ¿Qué te parece si nos registramos?

Si, suena interesante ¿Por qué no?- Le respondió Dexter, sin mucho animo.

Bombón se preguntaba el porqué de la actitud tan distante del niño con lentes, tal vez él se sentía culpable porque Bombón casi muere, y quizás él pensaba que él fue causante de la muerte de Mandark de la cual no tenía la culpa en absoluto. Pero bueno, lo único que podía hacer ahora era intentar animarle.

El día prosiguió de forma normal, hasta que las clases terminaron, Burbuja y Bellota buscaban a su hermana, encontrándola junto con Dexter en el laboratorio, la rubia se les acerco y dijo:

Bombón, aquí estabas, ven vámonos a casa.

O lo siento chicas, pero Dexter y yo debemos empezar con nuestro trabajo para el concurso.- Le dijo la peli anaranjada.

Así es, el concurso es sobre "Las fuerzas y el movimiento", aunque debo decir que es mas simple de lo que yo hubiera querido, y hay plazo de entrega hasta en tres semanas.- Agrego Dexter.

Bueno entonces, nos vemos después.- Respondió Burbuja.

Diviértete con el cuatro ojos.- Les dijo Bellota.

Burbuja y Bellota se fueron volando a su casa, mientras que Bombón y Dexter decidían como iban a hacer su trabajo, pasaron aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos y los dos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas casas.

**[Edén Negro]**

Mientras tanto en los mas oscuros pasadizos del Edén negro, una niña caminaba buscando a su pequeño amigo Gir o como ella le llamaba, Girly, su cabello y sus ojos eran blancos, traía un vestido igualmente blanco con una franja negra y su cabeza tenia un cintillo negro. Su nombre era Bell.

¡Girly! ¡Girly! ¿Dónde estas?- Gritaba Bell para encontrar al robotito. Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

¿Adonde habrá ido? Le dije que me esperara.- Dijo para si misma un poco preocupada.

Buscándolo, diviso al Irken llamado Zim, el cual, con un vestido de mucama, barría el pasadizo a unos metros de donde ella estaba parada.

¡Zim!- Dijo la chica blanca yendo hacia el alíen.- Oye ¿Has visto a mi Girly?

No conozco a ningún Girly solo a Gir.- Le respondió Zim, no le gustaba mucho que Bell llamara por ese "tonto nombre" a Gir.

Si pero Girly suena mas bonito.- Dijo Bell frunciendo un poco el ceño.- Pero ya ¿Lo has visto? Dime que lo has visto.

No.- Contesto el irken algo indiferente.

Mmm… que mal…

De repente, se escucharon cosas romperse y pasos que venían de un pasadizo oscuro y no se veía quien era, esto alarmo y asusto a la chica y al irken, sin embargo este resulto ser Gir en su disfraz de cachorrito verde.

¡Girly! ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupada.- Preguntó alegremente Bell tomando al robot en brazos.

Estaba haciéndote unos dulces panquesitos.- Le dijo Gir entre risitas, señalando el camino por el que llego.

Zim y Bell observaron que aquel camino estaba totalmente empolvado y con grandes manchas de una sustancia café oscuro muy pegajosa, además había pequeños pedazos de vidrio afilados.

Gir ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Acabo de limpiar ahí!- Gritó Zim de forma histérica.

Je je je hasta luego Zim creo que tienes mucho que limpiar, así que no te vamos a interrumpir.- Dijo Bell aguantándose la risa por la cara del irken, y se fue con Gir.

Di wiski- Dijo el robotito con una sonrisa.

Bell y Gir se fueron caminando y riéndose de lo sucedido, por el pasadizo del que vino Bell, la niña de blanco le dijo a su amigo:

Sabes Girly, últimamente no tenemos nada que hacer, me aburro…

Al igual que pasaba con las chicas, a Bell no le daban misiones, se pasaba todo el día en edén negro y se empezaba a aburrir. Parecía ser que su padre, el Dr. X, estaba trabajando en algo secreto. Desde la muerte de Mandark, Bell ya no hablaba tanto con su papá estaba enojada con él por no haber hecho nada para salvar a Susan.

Mmm… ¡Ya se Girly! Le voy a preguntar a papá se mañana puedo salir a alguna misión, de seguro hay algo que yo pueda hacer.- Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Qué opinas Girly?

¡Algebraico!- Exclamo Gir.

Así se habla Girly.- Le dijo Bell abrazándolo.

Y juntos se fueron a la habitación de Bell.

**[En casa de las chicas]**

Las superpoderosas se preparaban para dormir, Burbuja se acercó a Bombón y le preguntó:

¿Cómo te fue con Dexter?

Me fue bien, decidimos que pasado mañana, o sea el viernes, él va a venir a casa para que empecemos a buscar la información.- Dijo Bombón.- Sin embargo Dexter seguía distraído y sin ánimos, me preguntó que podre hacer para que se sienta mejor…

Bueno, no te preocupes, seguramente tiene muchas cosas que pensar, seguro que pronto volverá a ser el mismo.- Le alentó su hermana.

Si… tienes razón…

Oigan conversadoras ¿Podrían callarse? Quiero dormir.- Les dijo Bellota acostándose.

Je esta bien mandona.- Dijo Bombón acostándose seguida de Burbuja.

Además no sé que le ves a ese ñoño de Dorkster.- Replico la oji verde.

Ya, buenas noches.- Dijo Bombón.

Buenas noches.- Dijo Bellota

Que duerman bien.- Les dijo su hermana rubia.

Mañana seria otro día, pero lo que ellas no sabían era lo que iba a ocurrir.

**Hola de nuevo, jijiji, espero que a todos los fans de PPGD les haya gustado este capi.**

**¿Qué misión le dará el Dr. A Bell?**

**¿Las chicas podrán detenerla?**

**¿Qué será el invento secreto del Dr. X?**

**Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de PPGD: Red Menace.**

**Hasta la vista, comenten, etc., etc.**


	2. El encuentro y la pelea

**Hola, si estas leyendo esto, es porque seguramente te intereso mi historia, así que muchas gracias y ¡Felicidades! te has ganado un peluche gigante de Gir wiii… (?) Bueno a lo que iba, ejem ejem (se aclara la garganta) Las Chicas Superpoderosas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Cartoon Network, al igual que Bell y el comic de PPGD le pertenecen en su totalidad a Bleedman, créanme si el comic me perteneciera seria demasiado aburrido.**

**Eddison414: Si ya me di cuenta de lo del summary, lo que pasa es que lo que coloque es una escena futura del fanfic, pero se me olvido mencionarlo, igual si tienes curiosidad por eso te puedo decir que es parte de los pensamientos de Bell sobre, alguien, espero que te allá gustado igual.**

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: Red Menace

Cap. 2: El encuentro y la pelea

**[En edén negro]**

El Dr. X revisaba unos planos en una computadora parecía estar muy concentrado, hasta que escucho unos pasos y se dio la vuelta, viendo a Bell, la cual ya vestía su pijama y estaba parada detrás de el muy silenciosa.

- Papá, yo…- Logro articular Bell antes de ser interrumpida por el doctor.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Bell?- Le preguntó su padre.

- Es que, veras, últimamente no he salido y me he aburrido mucho, me preguntaba si ¿no habrá algo en que pueda ayudarte? ¿Cómo en una misión?- Le respondió Bell.

- Mmm… Tendría que pensarlo.- Respondió el Dr. frotándose la barbilla.

- ¡Por favor! En todo este tiempo pude haber recorrido mas de tres veces el lugar.-Le dijo la chica exagerando solo un poco.- ¿Porfa…?

- Esta bien, de hecho creo que tengo algo especial para ti, necesito que vayas al instituto de informática por un chip, es muy importante que todo salga perfecto, te daré las coordenadas mañana.- Le respondió el Dr. Volviendo a su computadora.

- ¡Gracias papá! Que duermas bien.- Dijo Bell despidiéndose.

- Buenas noches querida.- Respondió su padre sin despegar su mirada de los planos de la pantalla.

La chica de pelo blanco se fue hacia su habitación, donde Gir la esperaba. Bell se acostó colocando al robotito a su lado con cuidado y acariciándole la cabeza le susurro:

- Que tengas lindos y dulces sueños Girly, que mañana será un día muy atareado. Descansa…

Ambos se quedaron plácida y cómodamente dormidos.

**[Al día siguiente, primaria de Megaville]**

Las chicas y Dexter estaban en la clase de matemáticas, les enseñaban sobre las potencias. Bombón solo podía pensar, en Dexter, estaba muy preocupada por el, no sabia que podía hacer para ayudarle, pero estaba decidida a hacer algo, no podía dejar las cosas así sin ni siquiera saber que es lo que le afligía al peli rojo. Debía saberlo. Debía ayudarle después de que el fuera a salvarla. Después de todo lo que ha pasado. Debía hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien y que nada de lo que ocurrió fue su culpa.

Por otro lado, la oji rosada también sentía que algo iba a ocurrir, algo malo, y horrible, y peligroso a la vez, lo mismo le ocurría a sus hermanas, tenían el presentimiento de que algo pasaría, tarde o temprano, pero no sabían que era, que sucedería.

Bombón miro hacia donde se sentaban sus hermanas, y noto que ellas tenían la mirada gacha, como si pensaran algo, de inmediato se pregunto si ellas pensarían en lo mismo que ella.

Las clases terminaron, las chicas seguían con esa duda. Cuando de repente, mientras arreglaban sus mochilas para irse, se escucho una tenue explosión proveniente desde afuera, el trio salió corriendo hacia fuera de la escuela y se dirigieron volando hacia el lugar de la explosión.

Después de unos segundos, llegaron al instituto de informática, todas las personas que habían estado en el lugar escapaban, algunas tenían una cara de mucho temor, como si hubieran visto directamente lo que sucedió, hasta que el lugar quedo vacío, a excepción de las chicas. De repente empezaron a sentir que alguien los observaba.

- Chicas tengo un mal presentimiento.- Susurro Bombón.

- Siento que alguien nos vigila.- Le dijo Burbuja en voz baja.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de ahí!- Grito Bellota.

- Hola Bombón.- Se escucho una suave voz femenina.

- Esa voz… tu, Bell.- Dijo Bombón al reconocer aquella voz.

Las chicas voltearon hacia las ruinas del instituto, vieron a Bell la cual les mostraba descaradamente una pequeña tarjeta, tenía a un pequeño "perrito verde" encima de la cabeza.

- ¡Volvemos a encontrarnos Chocolate rosa!- Exclamo Gir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Bell?- Pregunto fríamente Bombón.

- Bombón ¿Quién es ella?- Le dijo su hermana Burbuja.

- Pues yo vine por esto.- Respondió Bell mostrando más el chip.

- ¡Todo este destrozo por un chip!- Exclamo la peli naranja.

- ¡Oye tu!- Grito Bellota apuntando a la peli blanca.- Quizás no te conozca, pero no creas que te dejare ir.

- ¿Acaso quieres jugar? Te advierto que soy muy buena.- Dijo Bell, bajando a Gir de su cabeza y le pasó el chip.- Cuídalo mucho Girly, y quédate aquí sentadito.

Bellota corrió hacia ella y cuando estaba apunto de darle un puñetazo, Bell la detuvo tomando sus manos rápidamente y la lanzó contra un muro. Pero Bellota se incorporó y le mando una patada a Bell en el estomago y esta, un poco adolorida, la derribo con una zancadilla y la tomó del pie, lanzándola bruscamente hacia sus hermanas, guiñándole un ojo y sacándo la lengua en forma de burla.

- ¡Bellota!- Exclamaron sus hermanas.

- Estoy bien.- Les dijo la oji verde.

- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso tan rápido?- Pregunto atónita la rubia.

- Esa niña empieza a hacer que me enoje.- Dijo Bellota.

Burbuja le lanzó dos esferas de energía celeste, que formaron un boomerang, pero Bell simplemente lo bloque con sus manos, terminando solo en humo. Y le lanzó una esfera de energía blanca a la oji celeste, pero fue detenida por el rayo congelante de Bombón, la peli naranja tomó a Bell del brazo, empezó a girar y la tiró fuertemente al piso. Bell se levantó y empezó a mandarle patadas frenéticamente, las cuales Bombón lograba esquivar por pocos centímetros.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- Alcanzo a articular la peli naranja.

- Tome este chip porque mi papá me dijo.- Respondió Bell sin dejar de mandarle patadas.

- Pero ¿Por qué?- Volvió a decir Bombón en un intento por distraerla.

- ¿Por qué? Ya te dije por qué.- Repuso la oji blanca, aunque algo desconforme con su propia respuesta.- Además ¡Eso no te incumbe!

Bell le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, que hizo que a Bombón le saliera un poco de sangre, y empezó a cargar una nueva esfera de energía, más grande que la anterior. De repente fue interrumpida, pues Dexter apareció con un cuerpo robótico (nota: el del cap. 1 del comic) y con la mano robot aprisiono a Bell.

- ¿Cuatro contra una? ¡Que tramposos son ustedes!- Dijo Bell haciendo un puchero.- Pero yo también tengo mis trucos…

Bell usó su vista laser en la mochila de Dexter, dañando el sistema de los brazos, haciendo que el brazo que la tenia atrapada la soltara.

- ¿Pero que…?- Dijo Dexter siendo interrumpido por Bell.

La cual tomó un árbol cercano y se lo lanzó con toda su fuerza, pero el peli rojo alcanzo a atraparlo por poco.

- ¡Opa Belly Stile! ¡Ehhh sexi puppy! ¡Op, op, op, Opa Belly Stile!- Cantaba y bailaba el pequeño Gir sumido en su mundo, mientras jugaba con el chip, e ignoraba completamente la pelea que había enfrente suyo.

- ¡El chip!- Exclamo Bombón levantándose.

- ¡Voy por el!- Dijo la rubia.

Burbuja fue volando rápidamente hacia donde estaba Gir, con la intención de recuperar el chip, pero Bell se coloco en medio, enfadada, deteniendo a la oji azul.

- ¡No, no!- Exclamó.- No te dejare tocarlo.

Bell le dio un golpe y le disparo su vista láser, lastimándola. Bombón se enfureció, corrió hacia ellas y usó su rayo congelante, alcanzando a congelar las manos de Bell, y la derribo con una sacadilla. Bellota, también muy enojada, fue hacia la peli blanca y le lanzó una esfera de energía verde golpeando el suelo para causar un fuerte temblor, Bell se reincorporo y respondió con un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hizo que se rompiera el hielo de sus manos, a lo que la peli negra le mandó una fuerte patada en el rostro.

- ¡Eso me dolió mucho!- Exclamó una adolorida Bell, sobándose la mejilla.- Vaya, ya se hizo tarde, vámonos Girly.

- Si, quiero un chanwich.- Respondió Gir al ser cargado por la chica.

- Hasta pronto.- Dijo Bell.

- ¡Detente…!- Gritó Bombón.

Las tres corrieron hacia ella, pero Bell salió volando velozmente dejando mucho humo, que no les permitió ver hacia donde se fue.

- ¡Maldición!- Exclamo Bellota enfurecida.

Bombón se acercó preocupada, a Dexter, el cual revisaba su mochila y los brazos robot. A l notar a Bombón levantó la vista.

- ¿Estas bien Dexter?- Le pregunto la oji rosada.

- Si.- Respondió Dexter.- No sucedió nada grave, puedo repararlo.

- Uh me alegro…

- Bombón.- Dijo Burbuja haciendo que la aludida se volteara.- ¿Quién era esa chica?

- Es una historia un poco larga… -Le respondió su hermana.

- Pues tenemos tiempo.- Le dijo Bellota cruzándose de brazos.

Las chicas fueron a su casa, igual que Dexter, en el camino Bombón empezó a contarles a sus hermanas lo ocurrido anteriormente con Bell.

**Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo, sobre la pelea, bueno no soy muy buena describiéndolas así que, espero mejorar con el tiempo. **

**¿Para que creen que el Dr. X usara el chip?**

**Sobre el invento secreto de este ultimo, pues sea lo que sea, lo sabrán, no podría decirles en cuantos capítulos mas, pero espero que los que vengan sean de su agrado.**

**Me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Recuerdos

**Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo con otro capitulo PPGD: Red Menace, espero que lo disfruten mucho. Las Chicas Superpoderosas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Cartoon Network, al igual que Bell y el comic de PPGD le pertenece en su totalidad a Bleedman. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los OC que aparezcan en ella.**

**A Yuki: Creo que esto te gustara, pues esta historia no va a ser un DexterxBombon, creo que tendrá BrickxBombón, BoomerxBurbuja, DexterxOC y todavía no se si poner ButchxBellota o no. Pero puedo asegurar que a Bell no le va a gustar Brick, he visto que algunos los ponen de pareja y no entiendo porque. Por lo de Blaine sé que es una versión Rowdy de Bell que los fans crearon, pero… bueno en unos capítulos mas lo sabras.**

Powerpuff girls Doujinshi: Red Menace

Cap. 3: Recuerdos.

**[En casa de las PPG]**

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá, estaban un poco cansadas, Bombón estaba sentada en el medio relatándoles a sus hermanas lo ocurrido hace una semana con Bell, sobre la pelea que habían tenido, intentando no olvidar ningún detalle de esta, para explicarles mejor, Burbuja y Bellota la escuchaban atentamente.

- Y eso fue lo que pasó chicas.- Dijo la peli roja anaranjada al concluir su relato.- Honestamente no creí que ella regresara.

- Así que esa molestia le ayudo a Mandark ¿eh?- Opino Bellota apretando un poco los puños.- De haberlo sabido no la hubiera dejado ir sin un ojo negro, como mínimo.

- Pero, lo que mas me intriga de todo lo que pasó.- Añadió Bombón.- Es el para que quería ese chip, me pregunto si acaso ella…

- ¡Chicas, vengan la cena ya esta lista!- Exclamo el profesor anunciando la hora de la cena.

El trío se levantó del sofá y se dirigieron a la cocina, se sentaron mientras el profesor les servía la "deliciosa" cena, que era un pastel de carne, que, aunque no sabia horrible, tampoco era de lo mas delicioso que el profesor haya cocinado. Sin embargo y pese a eso, comieron sin decir nada, al terminar fueron a la sala, no sin antes agradecerle al profesor, a ver un poco de televisión para relajarse, donde Burbuja coloco un canal en donde estaban dando una de sus caricaturas favoritas, trataba sobre un grupo de superheroinas japonesas que se disfrazaban como una famosa banda pop, pero bueno, eso no es lo importante.

Bombón, aburrida por el programa, empezó a meditar sobre la pelea que tuvieron con Bell, sobre lo que sucedió con Mandark y no pudo evitar comparar esas peleas con las que ella y sus hermanas habían tenido en Saltadilla, sus peleas con Mojo, Peludito, la Princesa y demás villano eran mas simples y fáciles que las de ahora, recordó también que una vez se lo comento a sus hermanas, las cuales opinaban lo mismo que ella. Y no pudo evitar el recordar también a los villanos que les habían dado una dura pelea, que lograron vencerlas en su primer encuentro y que, irónicamente, fueron vencidos por un beso, los RowdyRuff boys, ellos fueron difíciles de vencer en un principio, pero al final fue sencillo, al darles un simple beso, y si lo pensaba bien, fue de un modo su primer beso. Su primer beso fue…

- ¡Este episodio fue excelente!- La voz de su hermana Burbuja la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué opinas Bellota?

- Aburrido.- Respondió Bellota totalmente indiferente.

- ¿Tu que dices Bombón?- Le preguntó la rubia.

- Ehm… estuvo bien, bien.- Le mintió Bombón, pues claramente no había puesto atención.

- Bueno, como sea, ahora me toca decidir YO lo que veremos.- Dijo Bellota quitándole a la oji azul el control remoto y cambiando de canal.

Bombón siguió pensando, recordó el beso y a la persona a la que se lo había dado, Brick su, por decirlo, opuesto o versión masculina, ese chico tan desagradable y grosero que, sin embargo, parecía ser el mas centrado de sus hermanos, un líder como ella. Bueno tal vez no taaan como ella, pero… Jamás se había detenido a pensar en todo eso, ni tampoco en que les habrá pasado a los chicos Rowdy, o en donde estarán, pero ahora si se lo preguntaba y le daba curiosidad el descubrirlo, además, quien sabe, tal vez algún día se vuelvan a encontrar.

- ¡Bombón! ¡Bombón! ¡Tierra llamando a Bombón!- Decía la peli negro tronando sus dedos enfrente de su hermana para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Bombón tomando su mano para que se detuviera.

- El profesor dijo que fuéramos a cepillarnos los dientes para ir a dormir, Bombón.- Le explico su hermana Burbuja con una sonrisa.

- Bueno entonces vamos.- Dijo la oji rosada levantándose del sofá.

Las chicas fueron al baño, se cepillaron los dientes, se despidieron del profesor y fueron a su habitación, donde se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron quedándose dormidas casi de inmediato, pues aun estaban cansadas por la pelea que tuvieron esa misma tarde. Mañana será otro día.

**[Edén Negro]**

Al llegar Bell al Edén Negro, lo primero que hizo fue ir donde su padre para entregarle el chip, el Dr. X estaba viendo unos planos en una mesa, como lo hacia varias veces esa ultima semana. La peli blanca dejo suavemente a Gir sobre el suelo y se dirigió hacia el doctor entregándole con cuidado el chip para que no se callera.

- Aquí tienes papá.- Dijo Bell entregándole la tarjeta.- Ahm… Papá ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

- Claro querida.- Respondió su padre revisando detalladamente el chip.

- ¿Para que necesitas eso?- Preguntó apuntando hacia la tarjetita.

- Veras tu ya sabes que este proyecto es secreto, Bell, podrías considerarlo una sorpresa.- Dijo el Dr. X dejando a Bell insatisfecha.

-Ya veo.- Susurro la oji blanca.

- Apropósito, según la información que he obtenido de las PowerPuff girls.- Comenzó a decir su padre ganando la atención de Bell.- Hace unos años existió un trio de chicos que logro igualar, incluso superar a las Powerpuff, pero, lamentablemente, fueron destruidos. Sin embargo, al parecer lograron regresar.

- ¿Y quienes son?- Le preguntó Bell muy interesada.

- Ellos son, los RowdyRuff boys, el mayor, Brick, el de en medio, Butch y el menor, Boomer.- Le explico el Dr. X.- Pero en fin, lo que quiero es que los localices y hables con ellos, un trio así me seria muy útil.

- Creo que comprendo.- Dijo la peli blanca en un suspiro.

Bell se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero la voz de su padre la detuvo de su andar al decirle:

"Suspiro" Bell, yo sé que aun sigues molesta conmigo por la muerte de Susan, pero, debes entender que yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, todo fue muy rápido, además fue decisión suya el activar la cuenta regresiva, yo si hubiera podido salvarlo sabes que lo habría hecho. Bell, sabes que pese a todo, lo que mas me importa eres tú, tu seguridad, lo más importante es que tú estés bien, aunque a veces no lo parezca, Bell.

- Lo se papi…- Le dijo Bell dándole un abrazo.- Lo siento.

Bell se separo de su padre, se secó una pequeña lágrima que corría por su mejilla izquierda, y le dedico al Dr. X una pequeña pero muy dulce sonrisa.

- Papi, voy a ir a jugar con Girly ¿Si?- Dijo Bell con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien.- Fue la respuesta que le dio el Dr. X.

Bell se fue, tomando a Gir entre sus brazos y se dirigieron a su habitación, la respuesta que le había dado su padre sobre el chip no le había satisfecho en nada, comenzó a pensar en lo ocupado que estaba con su proyecto, solía pasarse horas y horas en su laboratorio y no permitía que nadie, ni siquiera ella, entrara en el.

- Parece que quiere que su trabajo sea perfecto.- Fue lo primero que pensó la peli blanca.

Bell tenia muchas dudas sobre lo que hacia su padre, pero decidió dejar de preocuparse y disfrutar su rato libre con Gir, pues el día siguiente tendría que ir a ver a esos RowdyRuff boys para ofrecerles unirse al Edén Negro como le dijo su papá hace unos momentos, bueno eso no le importaba mucho a ella.

- Oye Girly ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas conmigo?- Le propuso Bell a su amiguito con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Siiiii! – Respondió el robot corriendo en círculos en círculos totalmente eufórico.

- Esta bien, tu escóndete y yo cuento.- Dijo Bell tapándose los ojos.- 1, 2, 3…

**[Al día siguiente, Primaria de Megaville]**

En la entrada de la escuela varios alumnos estaban entrando, conversaban entre pares, tríos o grupos como lo solían hacer. Enfrente de las puertas de la primaria se estaciono un auto gris, y la puerta del asiento de al lado del conductor salió una chica, de cabello liso de color castaño claro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos ojos de un exótico color anaranjado, vestía el típico uniforme de las niñas de esa escuela, y cargaba una mochila amarilla, la mujer que estaba en el asiento piloto, la cual tenia el pelo del mismo color y largo de la niña pero con unos ojos verdes, bajo la ventanilla y le comunico:

- Alice, ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

- Estoy segura, mamá, no te preocupes tanto, adiós.- Dijo la chica despidiéndose de su madre.

- Adiós querida.- Respondió su madre subiendo la ventanilla.

Alice entró en el establecimiento y fue hacia el curso que le había correspondido y toco la puerta, un segundo después una mujer de cabello rosado le abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar, la peli castaña entró sintiéndose un poco nerviosa. La profesora les dijo a sus alumnos:

- Clase como les había dicho hace un momento, se nos unirá una nueva compañera, ella es Alice Taylor…

**Bueno esto es todo, comenteeen. Y para todos y todas que querían ver (o mejor dicho leer) a los RowdyRuff boys, creo que en el próximo capitulo aparecerán.**

**¿Quién será Alice Taylor?**

**¿O quien creen que será?**

**¿Qué sucederá entre Bell y los Rowdy?**

**Todo esto y mas en los próximos capítulos ^^ hasta la próxima.**


	4. Una nueva compañera

**Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores de , aquí vengo después de un buen par de meses de no haber subido nada, y lo se soy un poco irresponsable, pero la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupada, espero que sean comprensivos, y bueno por fin van hacen su aparición los Rowdyruff boys ^^**

**Las Chicas Superpoderosas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Cartoon Network, al igual que Bell y el comic de PPGD le pertenece en su totalidad a Bleedman. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los OC que aparezcan en ella.**

* * *

PowerPuff girls Doujinshi: Red Menace

Cap. 4: Una nueva compañera

- Clase tenemos una nueva alumna, su nombre es Alice Taylor…

Decía la Srta. Meryl, posó su mano en el hombro de Alice y le dijo:

- Es un gusto conocerte, yo soy la Srta. Meryl.

- Hola, el gusto es mio.- Dijo Alice en voz baja.

- Alice, ¿Por qué no les hablas a tus nuevos compañeros un poco sobre ti?- Propuso la profesora de pelo rosa.

- Esta bien.- Dijo Alice, y, dirigiéndose a la clase, prosiguió.- Bueno, hola a todos, como ya saben me llamo Alice, mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace un par de días a Megaville, mis pasatiempos son, la computación, leer libros y comics. Espero que todos nos llevemos bien, y que podamos conocernos y disfrutar de este tiempo juntos.

- Ahora, pasa a sentarte a ese lugar desocupado, por favor.- Añadió la maestra señalando el lugar enfrente de Burbuja.

- De inmediato, Srta. Meryl.

Alice caminó hacia el lugar que le escogió la maestra, y cuando colgó su mochila en el asiento, le dedicó una mirada rápida a Burbuja, la cual, de inmediato, le saludo amistosamente:

- Hola, yo soy Burbuja.

- Hola Burbuja, soy Alice.- Respondió Alice sonriéndole, y se dio la vuelta para comenzar en la clase.

La clase prosiguió con normalidad, hasta que la campana de la salida para el primer recreo tocó, los estudiantes salieron al patio, a relajarse del comienzo de la jornada. Alice se dirigió a la biblioteca a leer una historieta que había traído.

Para la ojos naranja el hecho de ser nueva en una escuela, no era un tema raro para ella, si alguien, como sus padres, le hubiera preguntado su opinión sobre la mudanza, ella hubiera respondido, que la idea de tener que volver a cambiarse de ciudad y de escuela, no le agradaba mucho, pues, cada vez que se mudaban por el trabajo de sus padres, le tocaba tener que despedirse de los buenos amigos que había hecho, lo cual le entristecía, por otro lado, según lo que le dijo su padre, tal vez esta seria la ultima vez que tuvieran que mudarse, y Alice deseaba de corazón que fuese así.

Dexter y Bombón entraron también a la biblioteca, sacaron unos libros de ciencia y se sentaron en un lugar cercano al de Alice, al parecer sin notar su presencia, comenzaron a leer, buscando buena información para su trabajom para el concurso al que iban a participar.

Alice se levantó de la mesa, unos minutos después, pues la campana de entrada estaba por tocar, pero unos niños mas jóvenes, de actitud notoriamente traviesa, salieron corriendo de la biblioteca, empujando a Alice, la cual cayó sentada al piso, la peli roja anaranjada, y el chico de lentes se dieron cuenta de esto y fueron a ayudarle, mientras Bombón recogía las cosas que se le habían caído a Alice, Dexter le ayudó a levantarse dándole la mano.

- ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó Dexter.

- Si estoy bien, esto no fue nada.- Respondió Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.- Gracias por ayudarme, pero no era necesario.

- No tienes que agradecer, además como tu dices esto no fue nada, nosotros quisimos ayudarte.- Repuso Bombón entregándole sus revistas.- A propósito, yo me llamo Bombón.

- Yo soy Dexter.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

- Mi nombre es Alice Taylor, es un gusto.- Dijo la chica de ojos naranjas.

En ese momento la campana sonó, y todos se dirigieron a sus aulas, incluyendo al trio de estudiantes, la siguiente clase era de historia. Después de 90 minutos aproximados, de una clase que varios consideraban aburrida, la campana para el almuerzo tocó, y todo el alumnado se dirigió a la cafetería. Cada una de las Powerpuff se sentó con sus amigos, Alice entró, tomó una de las bandejas del almuerzo y buscó donde sentarse.

- ¡Alice ven aquí!- Escuchó de repente una voz que la llamaba, al darse la vuelta vio que se trataba de Burbuja.

Alice se acercó a la mesa en la que se había sentado Burbuja, la cual estaba en compañía de una chica de cabello rubio, parado como un par de cuernos, y que no tenia una nariz visible, y otra chica de pelos morados, cuya mirada estaba clavada en un videojuego.

- Siéntate aquí.- Agrego Burbuja señalándole un espacio vacío a su lado.

- Gracias Burbuja.- Dijo Alice sentándose a su lado.

- Chicas ella es Alice, es nueva.- La presento alegremente Burbuja.

- Hola…- Le dijeron las chicas desanimadamente.

- Alice, ellas son Mandy, y Gaz.- Dijo la ojo celeste, señalando a la rubia y a la peli morado.

- Hola es un gusto conocerlas.- Comentó Alice.

- El "gusto es mio".- Saludo Mandy con indiferencia y algo de sarcasmo, mientras que Gaz se quedo callada.

- Oye Alice ¿Has pensado en unirte a algún club?- Preguntó Burbuja.- Hay un club de literatura, de dibujo, de canto, de computación, de ciencias…

- Bueno, no lo he pensado, tal vez me una al de computación.- Respondió Alice con duda.- ¿En que club estas tu Burbuja?

- Yo estoy en el club o taller de canto.- Dijo la rubia y después tomó dos pequeños sorbos de su jugo de naranja.

Las chicas comieron, y conversaron todo ese rato, bueno mejor dicho, Burbuja y Alice eran las que conversaban todo ese rato, pues Mandy solo hacia comentarios sarcásticos y un poco cortantes, y Gaz solo se concentraba en ese videojuego murmurando cosas que las demás no lograban escuchar.

* * *

**[En algún lugar de Nevada]**

En un campo de entrenamiento, tres chicos de enfrentaban a decenas de robots, lo hacían con tanta facilidad como si esas avanzadas maquinas fueran simples juguetes. Uno de los chicos tenia el cabello anaranjado obscuro, largo y amarrado en una cola, también tenia ojos de color rojo y traía una distintiva gorra roja en la cabeza, al parecer era el mayor del trio. El segundo era peli negro y de ojos verdes, él era el hermano de en medio. El otro chico era rubio de ojos azules, y, según lo delataba su rostro más infantil y aniñado que el de sus hermanos, él era el menor. Los tres hermanos vestían un uniforme negro.

El trio decidió terminar rápido el entrenamiento, si que, se elevaron varios metros y lanzaron sus esferas de energía, rojo, verde y azul, respectivamente, que, al fusionarse en una mas grande y tocar el suelo, explotó, destruyendo a los robots faltantes.

- Buen trabajo chicos.- Dijo el Dr. Brisbane, apareciendo de la nada junto a Soy la Comadreja, y acercándose al peli naranjo le dijo.- Brick practica mas tu velocidad.

- Si jefe.- Asintió Brick.

- Butch fíjate mas en tu defensa.- Le recomendó Brisbane al pelinegro.- No todo es sobre ataque, en la batallas.

- Si usted lo dice jefe.- Dijo Butch, aunque al parecer no le prestó la debida atención.

- Y tu Boomer.- Dijo el doctor nuevamente, esta vez al chico rubio que parecía estar en la luna.- ¿Boomer? ¡Boomer!

- ¿Eh? ¿Si jefe? ¿Estaba hablándome?- Preguntó Boomer volviendo a la Tierra, un poco nervioso al ver que lo habían vuelto a encontrar atrapado en sus pensamientos.

- Boomer, tienes que concentrarte en el entrenamiento, este no es un lugar para que estés en las nubes.- Le dijo Brisbane con un leve suspiro.- Chicos descansen 30 minutos.

El Dr. Brisbane y Soy la Comadreja se fueron a la base, este ultimo iba escribiendo las nuevas estadísticas de los chicos en su computadora. Los tres hermanos se quedaron solos, y Brick, como buen hermano mayor, le llamó la atención a su hermanito Boomer.

- Tienes que dejar de distraerte- Comenzó a decirle.- Esto es algo muy serio Boomer, no puedes estar fantaseando en los entrenamientos, y no actúes como si no me entendieras, porque sigues pensando en ella ¿Verdad? Boomer tu…

- ¡No sé de que me hablas!- Exclamó Boomer, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

- Hablo de que sigues pensando en esa chica tonta.- Dijo el chico de ojos rojos con una voz muy seria.

- ¡Hay si! Deja de pensar como un niño tonto con esa rubia estúpida, o yo tendré que sacarte esas ideas de la cabeza.- Le gritó Butch al rubio, con un tono de amenaza.

Mientras los Rowdyruff boys empezaban a discutir, no se daban cuenta de que eran espiados por Bell, la cual, junto a su querido Gir, estaban entre unos arboles cercanos, ellos habían observado detenidamente su previa pelea de entrenamiento con esos robots.

- Míralos discutir Girly, igual que niños pequeños, no se lo que ve mi papá en ellos.- Le dijo Bell a su pequeño amigo, notoriamente aburrida.

- ¡Quiero ver una gran explosión!- Exclamo Gir riéndose como loco.

- Jeje, lo siento Girly, pero no los haremos explotar, a menos, que nos provoquen jiji.- Dijo Bell entre risas.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, prometo subir el próximo sin tanto atraso, a si que les dejó un par de adelantos de lo que sucederá…**

**- ¡Girly! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!**

**- Jajaja Me preguntó como explotara esta cosa.**

**- Estoy de cabeza jiijiji**

**En fin, ¿Qué creen que sucederá entre Bell y los Rowdy? ¿Creen que ellos irán a aceptar la oferta del Dr. X? **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Bell vs RowdyRiff boys

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de PPGD: Red Menace. ****Las Chicas Superpoderosas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Cartoon Network, al igual que Bell y el comic de PPGD le pertenece en su totalidad a Bleedman. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los OC que aparezcan en ella.**

* * *

PowerPuff girls Doujinshi: Red Menace

Cap. 5: Enfrentamiento: Bell vs RowdyRiff boys

* * *

- ¡Deja de molestarme Butch!- Exclamaba un chico rubio.- Ya te has pasado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad?- Repuso Butch con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Admítelo Boomer, siempre piensas en esa tonta y no de la forma en que deberías, te gusta esa rubia estúpida.

- ¡Es mentira!- Gritó Boomer enojado, pero a la vez sonrojado.

Mientras que sus dos hermanos "menores" discutían, Brick empezó a percibir que algo o alguien les vigilaban, oculto cerca de ahí, tal vez, pero los infantiles gritos de sus hermanos no le dejaban concentrarse lo suficiente, así que primeramente les cerró la boca a ambos.

- ¡Silencio ustedes dos, idiotas!- Interrumpió la discusión el de ojos rojos.- ¿Acaso no lo sienten…?

- ¿Sentir que Brick?- Le preguntó Boomer con un tono de inocencia.

- Sentir que alguien nos observa Boomer.- Respondió Brick con voz seria.

- Ji ji ji Parece que no son tan tontos como parecen.- Dijo una aguda vocecilla.

Bell y Gir decidieron salir de su pequeño escondite, y los chicos se sorprendieron levemente, no solo por la presencia de la chica de pelo blanco en ese lugar oculto, si no que más con el parecido de su vestido con el de las PowerPuff, de inmediato se preguntaban quien era ella, pues jamás la habían visto en su vida.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- Dijo Brick con un tono seco.

- Oh claro se me olvidaba, hola mi nombre es Bell.- Saludo con falsa amabilidad la chica de pelo blanco.- Ustedes deben ser los Rowdyruff boys, Brick, Butch y Boomer ¿No es cierto?

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Preguntó Brick, ignorando lo que le preguntó Bell.

- Vengo con un mensaje de mi padre, el a escuchado varias cosas sobre ustedes.- Respondió Bell ganándose la atención de los muchachos.- A escuchado que ustedes son una de las pocas personas que han estado a punto de vencer a las Powerpuff girls mas de una vez, y curiosamente esas "superheroinas" son un obstáculo para las ambiciones de mi papá…

- ¿Y eso en que nos afecta, Blanca Nieves?- Dijo Butch con impaciencia.

- Les afecta en que, mi padre quiere mas que nada destruir a esas chicas, pero según lo que he visto eso es mas difícil de lo que parece, así que mi padre les tiene la oferta del siglo.- Respondió Bell queriendo convencerlos.- Les ofrece unirse al Edén Negro, para que tengan la oportunidad de destruir a las Powerpuff girls, de tener su venganza, todo solo con que se nos unan chicos ¿No es grandioso? Además…

- ¿Sabes blanquita? Creo que si nos viniste a molestar con semejante estupidez, será mejor que te vayas.- Dijo Brick de forma cortante.- Porque si eso quieres decirnos, créeme que no nos interesa.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Bell.

Bell estaba totalmente sorprendida pues pensaba que esos chicos aceptarían de inmediato una oportunidad de destruir a sus enemigas, y ahora se negaban de la posibilidad mas grande que se les pudo haber dado, técnicamente en bandeja de plata, ¿Cómo podían negarse? ¿Acaso esos chicos eran estúpidos?

- Lo que escuchaste ¿Viste nuestro entrenamiento, no es verdad? No hemos hecho eso todos los días durante tanto tiempo, para ahora tirar la toalla, frente a la primera oferta que nos hacen, ahora nuestro objetivo no es solamente la venganza, pero dudo que tu lo entiendas, niña.- Respondió Brick dándole la espalda a Bell.

- Así es, niña tonta, no nos hemos sacado la mugre todos los días solo para dejar esto a la mitad.- Reprochó Butch diciendo técnicamente lo mismo que Brick solo que con su actitud pesada.- Y mucho menos por un tipo loco y su hijita de papi.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Exclamó molesta la de pelo blanco entrecerrando los ojos.- Nadie llama loco a mi papá ¿oíste?

El ambiente se tensó, había un silencio sepulcral de parte de ambos lados, mientras que Bell empezaba a enfadarse por la forma en que Butch habló de su padre, los Rowdy se encontraban tranquilos sobre la situación. De repente el pequeño Gir, que como siempre vivía en su mundo, sin ver la situación en la que estaban, empezó a saltar alrededor de Bell, riéndose como un loco, y diciendo cosas como: "Ahora si van a explotar, viva". Entonces corrió hacia los chicos Rowdy y empezó a saltar en un pie y a ladrar les como un perrito de verdad. De repente Butch levantó, sin ningún cuidado, a Gir del cuello, zamorreandolo, mientras se reía en voz baja.

- ¿Qué es esta cosa verde? No parece un perro, acaso es un juguetito que te hizo tu papi.- Decía Butch mientras zamorreaba al pobre de Gir.

- ¡Girly! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!- Dijo Bell señalándolo.

- Jajaja Me preguntó como explotara esta cosa.- Se reía Butch.

- Estoy de cabeza jiijiji.- Exclamó Gir eufórico

- ¡Suelta a mi Girly, niño estúpido!- Gritó Bell enfurecida con el pelo negro.

- Oblígame niña.- Dijo Butch cargando una esfera de energía verde en su mano libre.

Bell corrió hacia Butch con la intención de golpearle, pero Butch la esquivo y le lanzó la esfera de energía la cual le golpeó en la espalda de la pelo blanco, ella se volteo y le mandó una patada que el de ojos verdes alcanzó a bloquear con su mano, lanzó a Gir hacia arriba, para después con sus dos manos libres, tomar a Bell del pie y lanzarla contra unos arbustos, y un segundo después volvió a atrapar a Gir tomándolo del pie.

Bell se levantó rápidamente, y fulminó con la mirada al chico verde, y este, descaradamente, le mostraba a Gir como si este fuera una especie de trofeo, si había algo que enfurecía a Bell era que alguien, cualquier persona, quisiera lastimar a su Girly, y Butch la había hecho enojar mucho, y el no escaparía de una buena batalla.

- ¡No lo toques! ¡Yo no dejo que nadie toque a Girly!- Vociferó Bell lanzándole golpes y patadas a Butch.

El pelo negro logró esquivar unas pocas, pero algunas le golpearon fuertemente en el estomago, y una en su cara, haciendo que Butch también se enojara, Butch se puso a Gir en la cabeza como un gorro para tener las manos libres, agarro a Bell del cuello levantándola como 50 cm. la soltó y antes de que tocara el suelo la golpeó con la mano cargada de energía, justo en el pecho, y Bell cayó de rodillas respirando débilmente.

- Oh que pena, la hijita de papi quiere llorar.- Dijo Butch al ver que Bell se tocaba con sumo cuidado el pecho.- Jajajaja.

- Maldito.- Murmuró Bell incorporándose lentamente.

A la vez, Butch se le acercaba para continuar, hasta que su hermano de ojos rojos, que hasta ese momento había preferido no interferir, se interpuso en su camino, y con una mirada seria le advirtió a su hermano:

- Vámonos Butch, esto es una perdida de tiempo, no tenemos nada que hacer con esta chica, no estamos entrenando, así que no malgastemos nuestros poderes en ella, ya te has divertido lo suficiente.

- ¡Pero esta fue…!- Exclamó el morocho quejándose.

- Pero nada, vayámonos.- Interrumpió Brick.

El trío empezó a alejarse de Bell, la cual, muy enojada corrió hacia ellos para seguir peleando, pero en el justo momento en el que lanzó una patada, Brick la tomó del pie tirándola al suelo, Bell se levantó y le tiró una esfera de energía blanca la cual le golpeó en el estomago, pero al parecer no le hizo mucho daño, Brick comenzó a correr alrededor de Bell lo mas rápido que podía, mareándola un poco, el chico de gorra uso su vista láser mientras corría haciendo que causara mas daño a Bell, la cual terminó agotada en el suelo. Butch y Boomer miraron sorprendidos a su hermano, pues pensaron que él no iba a interferir, pero al parecer, hablaba muy en serio al decir que eso había terminado.

- Vamos.- Dijo cortante mente Brick.

- Oye Blanca Nieves, toma tu cosa, ya me aburrí de ella.- Exclamó Butch a la distancia lanzando a Gir como a una pelota.

El robotito aterrizo rodando al lado de Bell, al parecer estaba totalmente ileso. Bell, lentamente, logró levantarse, solo para lanzar un fuerte grito a la nada, acompañado de golpes hacia un pobre tronco, estaba enfurecida y frustrada, se había dejado llevar por su ira y no había conseguido nada. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Gir, el cual se había quedado dormido, y entonces se tranquilizó un poco.

- Girly esta bien.- Susurro.- Esos estúpidos, se lo buscaron, se buscaron mi odio, ellos, quisieron lastimar a mi Girly, ellos son malos. Mi papi se encargara de ellos, ya lo verán.

Se agachó y tomó suavemente a Gir entre sus brazos, y lentamente comenzó a elevarse para tomar el vuelo hasta su casa.

* * *

**[En Edén Negro]**

**[Bell P.O.V]**

Tras varios minutos de volar a rápida velocidad, por fin divisé mi casa, me sentía un poco débil y cansada, no podía esperar a dormir como lo hacia mi Girly, pero primero tenia que decirle a mi papá que la misión con esos idiotas falló. Así que me dirigí a la habitación donde mi papá recibía a las "visitas", ahí estaban mi padre sentado en su inmensa silla, y Zim, con su vestido de mucama trapeando el piso, jajaja me da risa verlo con ese vestido que mi papá le obliga a usar, ¡es tan humillante!

Pero bueno, de inmediato me acerqué a mi papá y le dije:

- Hola papá.

- Hola Bell.- Me respondió de inmediato.- ¿Has completado tu misión? ¿Qué han dicho los Rowdyruff boys? Pues por lo que veo no vienen contigo.

- Bueno veras papi.- Comencé a decir bajando un poco la mirada.- Fui hacia donde me dijiste, y les ofrecí amablemente unirse a nosotros, pero ellos se negaron y te insultaron papi, además unos de ellos quiso lastimar a Girly, papi.

- Ya veo.- Suspiro papá, entonces me miró mas detenidamente y prosiguió.- Bell será mejor que vayas a descansar.

- Esta bien papi.- Respondí.- Adiós.

Salí para dirigirme a mi cuarto, deje a Girly en un ladito de mi cama y me recosté en esta para sentirme mejor. Lo que pasó hoy no lo iba a olvidar, y la próxima vez que los vea, me las pagaran, en especial ese chico verde. Me di la vuelta hacia un lado y cerré lentamente mis ojos.

**[Fin del P.O.V de Bell]**

* * *

**[En un laboratorio, oculto en lo profundo de Edén Negro]**

El Dr. X, después de su corta charla con Bell, se encerró en su laboratorio, donde últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo, y empezó a escribir unas cosas en su computadora, donde analizaba el chip que su "hija" Bell le había traído, después revisó unos planos en los que se veía el dibujo de una silueta humana.

- Ahora que los Rowdyruff boys han rechazado mi oferta, pueden volverse tarde o temprano un peligroso enemigo.- Reflexiono el doctor.- Pero eso no será problema cuando halla terminado con mi proyecto, y esta será mejor que la anterior, será diferente.

Entonces "X" fijó su mirada en el centro de la habitación donde, unos brazos robóticos sostenían un cuerpo…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo, como dije en el capitulo anterior, intentare ser mas activa, nos veremos pronto en el capitulo 6 adios.**


End file.
